All the lonely people
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: O que fazer quando "amor" não é suficiente? Aoba estava pronto para viver ao lado de Mink aquela segunda vida, mas não esperava que as trivialidades cotidianas pudessem colocar à prova aqueles belos sentimentos.


- DRAMAtical Murder pertence a Nitro+chiral

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**All the lonely people**

**"I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me."** — Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love

"Eu estou aqui. Eu te amo. Eu não me importo se você precisa chorar a noite inteira, eu ficarei com você. Não há nada que você possa fazer para perder meu amor. Eu irei protegê-lo até que morra, e depois de sua morte eu continuarei a protegê-lo. Eu sou mais forte que a Depressão e mais valente que a Solidão e nada jamais irá me esgotar." — Elizabeth Gilbert, Comer, Rezar, Amar.

Ele sentiu o rico aroma de madeira antes de abrir os olhos.

Seu corpo moveu-se, acariciando a roupa de cama macia, lençóis e cobertores que sua pele conhecia tão bem. Os olhos — cor de mel e preguiçosos — abriram-se devagar, piscando várias vezes até finalmente se focarem no outro lado do quarto. Daquele ângulo Aoba poderia ter a visão do cômodo inteiro e infelizmente tal privilégio não o deixava feliz, principalmente quando, na direção de seu olhar, não havia nada além de um espaço vazio do lado da cama.

A mão esquerda, que estivera grudada em seu corpo durante o sono, esticou-se devagar e tocou o lugar vago. Frio. Não havia sinal de calor humano, embora a roupa de cama estivesse amarrotada. A pessoa que deveria estar ali durante o seu despertar ausentava-se antes do nascer do sol e o jovem de cabelos azulados dificilmente tinha companhia ao acordar. _Frio..._

Aoba abraçou os joelhos e afundou o rosto embaixo das duas camadas de grossos cobertores. A lareira do quarto estava acessa e a madeira queimava e deixava soar leves e baixos estalos, mas não era capaz de aquecê-lo completamente. _Eu gostaria que _ele_ estivesse aqui. Eu gostaria de não precisar acordar todos os dias em uma cama vazia._

Há três semanas Mink começara a trabalhar na cidade ao lado e colocado fim ao período de "lua de mel" que ambos compartilharam nos últimos meses. No início, o jovem de cabelos azulados achou que conseguiria lidar naturalmente com a ausência, visto que era uma necessidade.

Porém, após a primeira semana, ele percebeu que tal pensamento não passava de puro achismo; a realidade mostrou-se diferente e passar os dias sozinho na cabana permitia que pensamentos não muito positivos se apoderassem de sua mente e a solidão começava a esgueirar-se pelas portas e janelas.

O retorno do moreno acontecia ao anoitecer ou, às vezes, quando já era tarde para conversas ou momentos íntimos. Aoba preparava o jantar e deixava um prato reservado dentro do fogão. Na manhã seguinte, vez ou outra, havia um bilhete sobre a mesa relacionado à refeição — pedido este que partiu dele mesmo, pois seria preciso tempo até conseguir agradar o refinado (e exigente!) paladar do dono da casa.

O único problema era que, quando o jantar estava de seu agrado, o amante não oferecia linha alguma e por dias ele ficava completamente sem notícias._ No começo ele me acordava durante a noite se queria fazer amor, e por alguns minutos eu conseguia esquecer a solidão, porém, na manhã seguinte Mink já havia partido e todos aqueles sentimentos ruins retornavam._

No começo da segunda semana Mink voltou antes do pôr do sol e eles tiveram a oportunidade de conversarem depois de algumas horas sobre a cama. O jovem de cabelos azulados repousava a cabeça no abdômen moreno quando mencionou que também gostaria de tornar-se útil _fora_ da cabana.

Uma parte daquela ideia vinha da sensação de injustiça por vê-lo trabalhar enquanto ele permanecia sem fazer absolutamente nada. _Eu sei que depois que vim para cá as despesas dobraram, e não é justo que Mink seja o único a arcar com essa responsabilidade._ A outra parte era um pouco mais egoísta, uma vez que ele não queria permanecer sozinho.

O amante afastou a ideia quase imediatamente, afirmando que não era necessário. Aoba ainda tentou contra-argumentar, mas suas palavras pareciam não surtir efeito em alguém tão teimoso e cabeça dura. O assunto terminou naquela noite e no dia seguinte Mink retornou no começo da madrugada... assim como o seguinte, e o seguinte do seguinte...

Aoba permaneceu deitado por mais alguns minutos, aproveitando o calor dos cobertores, o cheiro do amante impregnado na roupa de cama e tentando lembrar-se da última vez que utilizou aquela cama para outro fim além do descanso. Ultimamente levantar-se se havia se tornado uma tarefa difícil, por saber que passaria mais um dia sem companhia. Sua personalidade poderia ser amável e animada, no entanto, após tantos dias de negligência a realidade começava a mostrar-se presente, acabando aos poucos com sua alegria.

Ele amava Mink e tinha certeza disso com cada fibra de seu corpo; não havia outra pessoa nesse vasto mundo com quem ele gostaria de passar o restante de sua vida, contudo, ninguém vivia de amor. O sentimento poderia ser a base para qualquer relação, independente de sua natureza, mas jamais seria suficiente. A vida, infelizmente, era feita de obrigações e responsabilidades, que emoções não eram capazes de suprir.

A larga banheira de nada servia quando o moreno não estava por perto, então ele optou pelo chuveiro. O banheiro não era largo, entretanto, o suficiente para comportar uma pequena banheira.

O banho foi rápido, visto que era difícil ficar debaixo de água corrente quando a temperatura estava baixa. _Os dias são quentes, mas a noites frias. Com o inverno se aproximando eu tenho medo de congelar._

Os olhos cor de mel pousaram sobre a pia e um baixo suspiro deixou seus lábios. Havia duas escovas de dente no porta-escovas no formato de vaquinha (comprado por Aoba, claro, e que foi motivo de um breve desentendimento cuja vitória era óbvia) e vê-las lado a lado só fazia com que seu coração se tornasse mais apertado.

Ele escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto, batendo com as mãos em suas bochechas para afastar totalmente o sono. _Meu cabelo tornou-se maior._ Os dedos circularam uma mecha atrevida de sua franja que lhe caía nos olhos. _Eu costumava fugir dos espelhos quando ele estava em casa. Havia sempre marcas de beijos pelo meu corpo. _Todavia_, _a figura que o encarava de volta parecia cansada e, ainda que tentasse se animar, a vida começava a se apagar de seus olhos.

O amante sempre deixava o café pronto, portanto, tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi pegar um dos pães de dentro da cesta e lambuzá-lo com geleia de morango. Mink era uma pessoa excepcionalmente prendada, e basicamente tudo o que comiam e bebiam vinha direto da terra, passando por suas habilidosas mãos. _E eu mal consigo acertar o tempero do arroz._ O jovem de cabelos azulados fitou o bilhete que estava sobre a mesa de madeira escura e suspirou. _Muito sal, hm? Na semana passada você disse que faltou tempero. O que você realmente quer, Mink?!_

O café da manhã transcorreu solitário e silencioso, sem a respiração pesada do dono da casa ou seus raros e inoportunos comentários. Ele sentia saudades até das broncas que levava, fosse por causa dos inusitados passeios que gostava de dar ou por ter quebrado alguma coisa.

A cabana era repleta de pequenos e quebráveis objetos que pareciam estar ali unicamente para tornar sua vida um pouco mais difícil. E, conforme degustava o último pedaço de pão, a "agenda" para aquele dia era repassada minuciosamente por sua mente. _Não é suficiente. Eu provavelmente terminarei as tarefas no horário do almoço e depois passarei o restante do dia jogado pelos cantos. Eu quero vê-lo. Eu quero tanto vê-lo..._

O local onde moravam era de madeira e não havia muitos luxos, mas Mink tinha certos utensílios feitos para facilitar o dia a dia. Na cozinha havia um fogão, e no cômodo ao lado do banheiro uma máquina de lavar. Aoba prontificou-se a cuidar dos afazeres domésticos, que incluíam lavar as roupas e limpar a casa. As tarefas não eram diárias e, por esse motivo, nem sempre havia meios de manter-se ocupado.

Naquele dia, em especial, não havia roupas para serem lavadas e com exceção do banheiro nenhum outro cômodo precisaria de atenção; por isso, quando metade da manhã havia passado e o jovem de cabelos azulados percebeu que estava completamente livre, ele caminhou até o quarto, abaixando-se e tocando a cabeça azul e peluda que estava sobre o tapete.

"Bom dia, Aoba." Ren abriu seus grandes olhos negros e levantou-se sobre suas quatro patas, balançando o corpo.

"Bom dia, Ren." O sorriso foi genuíno. Não importava o quão sozinho ele se sentisse, no fundo, havia _alguém_ que jamais o deixaria na mão. "Vamos."

Os dois caminharam pelos curtos corredores até a entrada principal. A porta foi aberta com barulho e a luz do dia ofuscou seus olhos, fazendo-o levar a mão ao rosto até se acostumar à claridade. O entorno da cabana era belíssimo, assim como toda a floresta. O moreno não gostava que ele desse passeios aleatórios, repreendendo-o sempre que o via retornar de alguma clareira. Porém, naquela manhã Aoba não havia saído para andar. Seu objetivo estava ao lado da cabana, depositado em um canto e formando uma alta pilha.

Ele segurou o cabo do machado que estava preso ao toco de madeira e precisou fazer força para arrancá-lo, tarefa essa que quase o fez cair para trás. A pilha de madeira precisaria ser cortada e levada para dentro, mas Mink disse que cuidaria desse assunto no final de semana. _Eu posso fazer pelo menos isso. Não tenho sua força ou destreza, mas também não sou um completo inútil... eu acho. _

O primeiro pedaço de madeira foi colocado sobre o mesmo toco de árvore e o machado dançou no ar antes de atingi-lo. Aoba sentiu seu corpo vibrar com o impacto, no entanto, sorriu satisfeito ao ver que havia conseguido cortá-lo em um único golpe.

A pilha de madeira o manteve entretido por horas, a ponto de fazê-lo perder o almoço. A adrenalina causada pelo esforço físico o animou a caminhar e ele só entrou na cabana para fazer um rápido lanche, que seria degustado pelo caminho. _Eu não quero ficar sozinho, então darei uma volta e continuarei a cortar a lenha quando voltar._

O sanduíche foi preparado com cuidado e Ren o seguiu para fora novamente, mantendo-se fielmente ao seu lado à medida que se enveredavam floresta adentro. _Eu gostaria que Mink estivesse aqui, assim poderíamos caminhar juntos..._ O pensamento o fez suspirar e cada passo o afastava mais da casa que agora ele chamava de lar.

**x**

O sol começava a se pôr quando Aoba decidiu retornar.

Seus pés o levaram até o outro lado da montanha, um local cortado por um belo e cristalino rio. Por horas ele permaneceu sentado, os pés dentro da água fria, agitando-os e admirando a paisagem. O sol fraco aquecia sua pele e o canto dos pássaros servia como excelente música de fundo.

Ren, sua imprescindível companhia, ficou ao seu lado, respondendo aos comentários e adicionando sua opinião a ponto de ele constantemente se esquecer de que falava com um Allmate. _Ren é e sempre será um amigo, não uma máquina. _O cachorro de pelo azul-escuro ganhava um afago na cabeça todas as vezes que dizia alguma coisa que o fazia sentir-se querido e amado.

A noite havia surgido por completo durante o caminho de volta. O jovem de cabelos azulados havia se acostumado àquela floresta e não tinha medo de se perder. Sua mão às vezes tocava os grossos troncos das árvores e rapidamente sua mente lembrava-se de que estava no caminho certo. _E do que adianta me apressar? Eu voltarei para uma casa vazia, preparei uma refeição que degustarei sozinho e irei dormir em uma larga, confortável e solitária cama._

O lanche fora suficiente para o almoço, contudo, a caminhada despertou seu apetite. _Eu farei um assado esta noite, então terei tempo de tomar um banho antes que fique pronto. _Os planos para o jantar ocuparam seus pensamentos pelo restante da trilha e talvez fossem responsáveis por não fazê-lo notar que quanto mais se aproximava da cabana mais iluminado se tornava o entorno. _Eh..._

Aoba parou ao entrar na clareira ao redor da cabana. As luzes acessas clareavam toda aquela parte e um estranho arrepio percorreu sua espinha. _Droga..._ Ele sentiu-se engolir seco e os passos necessários até a soleira foram dados a muito custo. Ren foi desligado na metade do caminho e foi preciso alguns segundos de preparação mental antes de continuar.

_Ele ficará bravo. Mink disse inúmeras vezes que não me queria perambulando por ai durante a noite. E por que hoje? Ele ficou fora a semana inteira, voltando quando eu já dormia, e de repente aparece justo no dia em que decido dar uma volta?_ A mão esquerda mantinha Ren firme contra o peito e a direita esticou-se, tocando a maçaneta; entretanto, antes que pudesse girá-la, a pessoa dentro da casa aparentemente fez o mesmo.

Pequenos e brilhantes olhos dourados o receberam. Eles pareciam fundos e emolduravam uma face dura e séria.

Mink vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa bege. As botas de cano alto provavelmente descansavam atrás da porta, pois ele estava descalço sobre o piso de madeira, mesmo estando frio. De dentro da cabana emanava um delicioso aroma de temperos que fez seu estômago roncar. Aoba corou, ainda que seu olhar estivesse firme. Qualquer deslize seria definitivamente usado contra ele.

"B-Boa noite, Mink." Ele esforçou-se a sorrir, porém, quando conseguiu, o sorriso pareceu travar seus músculos. "Você voltou cedo..."

Não houve resposta. O moreno o fitou por mais um momento, dando as costas e afastando-se. A porta ficou aberta e o jovem de cabelos azulados fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de entrar. Aquilo seria difícil. _Não é justo. Nós provavelmente teremos uma briga depois desse tempo todo._ Os desentendimentos entre eles eram raros. Depois que Mink finalmente o aceitou em sua vida, as desavenças eram resolvidas de um jeito ou de outro e todas sempre terminavam no quarto.

A lareira estava acessa e o aroma apetitoso vinha da cozinha. O belo pássaro de penugem rosada estava pousado sobre a janela aberta, e seu único olho visível fitou Aoba assim que o viu entrar.

"Ora, Aoba, boa noite." Lulakan virou a cabeça como se o saudasse.

"B-Boa noite." Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Até mesmo o pássaro parecia olhá-lo com desaprovação. "Mink?"

"Na cozinha."

"Vocês chegaram há muito tempo?" Aoba aproximou-se, pois assim não precisaria erguer a voz.

"Há uma hora e imagine nossa surpresa ao não vê-lo por aqui."

Havia ironia naquelas palavras e ele perguntou-se se todos os Allmates aderiam à personalidade de seus donos ou se aprendiam apenas os traços mais reprováveis.

"Ele está bravo?"

"Muito."

A resposta fez seus ombros se curvarem. De nada adiantaria conversar com Lulakan, não quando a pessoa cujas palavras deveriam ser direcionadas estava tão próxima.

Aoba segurou o desacordado Ren entre seus braços e deixou a sala, entrando pelo curto corredor e parando na entrada da cozinha. O cômodo não era grande, o suficiente para possibilitar mobilidade no preparado das refeições. Naquela noite o moreno usava o fogão à lenha e Aoba surpreendeu-se ao ver que a madeira utilizada havia sido a que ele cortara pela manhã.

"Mi-Mink..." A voz soou mais baixa do que ele gostaria. Sua coragem estava por um fio. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Não." A resposta foi dada depois de alguns segundos. Em seu campo de visão só existiam as largas costas próximas ao fogão.

"Eu vou tomar banho. Avise se precisar de qualquer ajuda."

Aoba permaneceu no mesmo lugar, esperando em vão que o amante se virasse e que eles pudessem pelo menos conversar. A realidade mostrou-se cruel e para sua tristeza pessoal Mink não fez além nada de manter-se imóvel em seu lugar.

Ele deixou a cozinha e foi para o quarto, pousando Ren sobre uma poltrona e indo até o guarda-roupa, que era do mesmo tom que a porta, uma madeira um pouco mais escura que o chão e as paredes. Ali havia dois lados: o direito pertencia ao dono da casa, cujas roupas eram pelo menos três números maiores. O esquerdo, que havia sido _conquistado_ e não dado, continha seus pertences pessoais. _Eu me sinto tão ingrato._

Os olhos cor de mel fitaram o fundo do guarda-roupa, que poderia ser um eufemismo para sua própria vida. Todas as vestes faziam parte de sua nova realidade, com exceção da velha jaqueta e calça coloridas. _Nós sempre vamos fazer compras juntos e Mink me ajuda a escolher as roupas. Eu gosto quando ele opta e diz o que gosta e o que não gosta. Faz com que eu sinta que ele se importa._ Lembrar-se daqueles momentos não era muito saudável. O nó em sua garganta tornou-se mais apertado e ele pegou seu pijama azul-escuro e uma roupa debaixo branca, fechando a porta e afastando-se do guarda-roupa.

Seu segundo banho seria de banheira e Aoba permitiu-se esperar até que ela estivesse cheia e agradável. Seu corpo arrastou-se até uma das bordas e ele afundou até o pescoço. _Quente... _O vapor havia se espalhado por todo o local, deixando-o aquecido. Havia uma alta janela e em dias de sol ele gostava de se banhar unicamente para admirar o céu azul. _Há tantas coisas bonitas neste lugar. A paisagem, os animais, as plantas... Eu jamais teria tal visão em Midorijima._

A imagem de Tae-san arrancou um largo sorriso de seus lábiops. A avó o escrevia semanalmente, embora suas cartas fossem curtas se comparadas as dele. Aoba sentia falta de sua única família, principalmente em momentos como aquele. _A velha Tae me faria uma xícara de café bem forte acompanhada por doughnuts, e então eu me animaria novamente._ Até mesmo Koujaku habitava sua mente vez ou outra, ainda que por motivos diferentes. _Ele nunca aceitou que eu tivesse deixado Midorijima para ir atrás do "cara que parece cheirar a problemas, Aoba!"._

A nostalgia manteve-o ocupado durante o banho e afastou momentaneamente seus problemas. Aoba terminou e vestiu seu pijama, deixando o local enquanto enxugava os cabelos. A cabana parecia fria se comparada ao banheiro, então ele se enrolou em um dos xales de Mink que estava no quarto. O dono da casa terminava de arrumar a mesa e mesmo ao notar que tinha companhia ele permaneceu imóvel e distante.

O jantar naquela noite seria curry e ao ver a grande panela no meio da mesa seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso. A cesta com os pães foi a última coisa a ser posta e o moreno sentou-se do outro lado sem dizer uma palavra. Aoba acomodou-se no lugar costumeiro, juntando as mãos e fazendo uma breve prece. Mink sempre o deixava servir-se primeiro então ele pegou uma porção generosa. O cheiro das ervas e dos temperos entraram pelo nariz e seu estômago roncou novamente, lembrando-o que seu almoço havia sido um mero sanduíche.

Como esperado, não houve conversa durante a refeição.

Vez ou outra os olhos cor de mel se erguiam, mas não recebiam retribuição e em determinado momento ele passou a focar-se unicamente no curry e deixou os assuntos complicados para depois. Mink era definitivamente um dos melhores cozinheiros existentes, e o jovem de cabelos azulados sentia que talvez nunca conseguisse atingir aquele nível de perfeição culinária. _É até um pouco humilhante tentar cozinhar._ Suas mãos juntaram-se novamente quando a última colherada desceu por sua garganta e ele agradeceu pela refeição.

"Eu cuidarei da louça, Mink."

Pela primeira vez desde o instante na porta o moreno ofereceu um olhar. Os olhos dourados levantaram-se do prato e Aoba agradeceu mentalmente por ter terminado de comer ou teria derrubado os talheres por puro nervosismo. Mink nada disse, mas o olhar falou muito mais do que uma frase completa. _Ele está bravo..._

Aoba havia se acostumado ao jeito calado e taciturno do amante. O silêncio era parte de sua personalidade, todavia, ele se tornava totalmente incomunicável quando estava irritado ou quando algo não lhe agradava. _O antigo Mink teria simplesmente me acertado com um soco ou me derrubado com um chute. Em momentos como esse eu preferia o soco. Seus silêncios me machucam muito mais._

Mink agradeceu pela refeição e levantou-se. Aquele era o sinal para que Aoba fizesse o mesmo e os dois precisaram de apenas duas viagens para retirar a mesa. As mangas do pijama foram enroladas até a altura do cotovelo para não serem molhadas enquanto ele lavava a louça. O moreno o seguiu até a cozinha, prostrando-se de braços cruzados ao lado do fogão à lenha. Ele gostava de tomar café fresco após as refeições e até mesmo o jovem de cabelos azulados se acostumara àquele hábito.

"Como foi seu dia?" Aoba arriscou. Se ele ficasse mais um segundo em silêncio acabaria enlouquecendo. "Eu não o esperava tão cedo."

"Aparentemente não cedo o suficiente." A resposta afiada o fez sorrir. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ser ignorado.

"Eu não me afastei e permaneci longe da cidade, como você disse." Aoba mordeu o lábio inferior. Três meses poderiam ter passado, mas ainda era difícil ter uma conversa em pé de igualdade com aquele homem.

O moreno não respondeu e o café ficou pronto antes da louça ser lavada.

Aoba sentiu-o deixar a cozinha e suas pernas quase cederam. O último prato foi lavado com uma proposital demora e ele ainda manteve-se algum tempo encarando a água descer pelo ralo da pia. A inevitável conversa aconteceria assim que ele deixasse o cômodo e era preciso decidir o que seria dito. _Eu não quero que Mink saiba que me sinto sozinho. Ele está trabalhando por mim e seria ingratidão de minha parte reclamar sua presença. Eu não posso ser egoísta._

Mink o esperava na sala, sentado no sofá enquanto segurava sua xícara de café. Os olhos dourados o encararam assim que o viram deixar o corredor, e só se abaixaram quando Aoba também se acomodou no sofá. Sua xícara estava sobre a mesinha de centro e suas pálidas mãos a seguraram incertas e um pouco trêmulas. _Lulakan não está aqui, então isso significa que ele não quer audiência. Eu não gosto disso._

"Eu não estou bravo; você não precise se encolher desse jeito, Aoba." A voz o surpreendeu e ele chegou a realmente se encolher ao ouvi-la. O moreno suspirou e continuou. "Você tem o direito de ir e vir, desde que tome cuidado. Eu não me importo se você quiser andar por ai, apenas não se afaste demais."

"Certo..." O jovem de cabelos azulados encarou o café dentro de sua xícara antes de bebê-lo; estava doce do jeito que ele gostava. "De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito. Eu deveria estar aqui para recebê-lo."

O ambiente tornou-se menos pesado e Aoba suspeitou que, talvez, Mink genuinamente não estivesse bravo. Porém, aquilo não foi suficiente para animá-lo e seu coração continuou apertado. _Eu sei que amanhã acordarei em uma cama vazia e precisarei ocupar meu tempo com alguma coisa. Se eu não expressar o que sinto Mink nunca saberá... mas a simples ideia de dizer essas coisas soa tão constrangedor._

Aoba mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou a xícara em suas mãos. Eles haviam se entendido e seus sentimentos foram confirmados e aceitos, mas por que era tão difícil dizer que ele não gostaria de ficar só?

Os lábios se entreabriram, mas palavra alguma foi dita. O café no fundo da xícara tornou-se embaçado, até se mover quando algo pareceu cair em seu fundo. Ele apressou-se a enxugar os olhos com a manga do pijama, sem acreditar que começara a chorar sem motivo aparente. _Eu sou tão patético... Ele vai pensar que sou uma criança._

"Aoba..." Uma grande e pesada mão tocou sua nuca, afagando seus cabelos. "O que está acontecendo? Por que você está chorando?"

A xícara foi pousada a tempo ou teria caído sobre o belo tapete que forrada aquela área. Seu corpo virou-se e o rosto foi afundado no peito de Mink no exato momento em que um alto soluço deixou sua garganta. O choro fazia-o tremer e a mesma mão continuou afagar seus cabelos. _Ele cheira tão bem... Eu senti falta desse cheiro. _O moreno tinha um natural odor adocicado capaz de acalmá-lo sempre que o inalava. _Parece que eu não o abraço há meses._

Mink ficou em silêncio até que ele se restabelecesse. As lágrimas cessaram de cair após alguns minutos, no entanto, Aoba estava envergonhado demais para encará-lo. _Eu jamais conseguirei falar essas coisas diretamente._ Sua mão esquerda subiu pelo peitoral e seus dedos tocaram a nuca e perderam-se pelos cabelos castanhos. Seu corpo inclinou-se para cima e ele sentou-se sobre o colo do amante, um joelho de cada lado, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro. Mink soltou um longo suspirou e retribuiu o abraço.

"Aoba..."

"Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo." A voz soou sussurrada. Estar tão próximo depois de todos esses dias havia desestruturado suas emoções, e ele percebeu o quanto amava aquele homem. "Eu preciso de você um pouco mais."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Mink subiu as mãos pelas costas, incentivando-o a encará-lo.

"É... solitário sem você."

"Eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum." O tom soou sério.

"Não é a mesma coisa." Aoba afastou o rosto, limpando-o com as mangas do pijama. A face em frente à sua permanecia séria, contudo, os olhos dourados estavam preocupados. "É diferente dessa vez. Eu sei que você voltará, mas quando? Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo em três dias e... e" Ele corou. "... e eu estou cansado de acordar em uma cama vazia. Você nunca está lá, e há dias nós não fazemos s-s... n-nós não ficamos _juntos_, sim, juntos..."

_Mink vai me achar egoísta._ Aoba virou o rosto, encarando o outro lado da sala. Ele sabia que não era justo exigir sua presença, mas aqueles sentimentos o remoíam há muito tempo e precisavam ser compartilhados. _Se eu não falasse nada, um dia me acostumaria à solidão, e é algo que eu não desejo. Eu jamais quero me acostumar a não tê-lo ao meu lado, na minha vida..._

"Você é realmente um idiota..." Mink suspirou novamente. "Há quanto tempo você está pensamento sobre essas coisas?"

"A-Alguns dias..." O jovem de cabelos azulados sentiu-se envergonhado. Por que seus sentimentos sempre soavam piegas e clichês quando transportados para fora de seu coração? E era ainda pior quando o interlocutor era Mink! "Eu sei que não tenho o direito de cobrar sua presença, ainda mais quando você está trabalhando por mim e—"

"Eu não sou trabalhando por você." A resposta foi imediata. "Eu não estou efetivamente trabalhando."

"Hm?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Aquilo era novo. "Você não começou a trabalhar por causa das despesas?"

"Eu nunca disse isso." O moreno passou a mão livre pelos cabelos e o encarou ainda mais sério. "Não me diga que você ficou esse tempo todo pensando nessas bobagens? Eu nunca mencionei que precisássemos de dinheiro. E eu não estou trabalhando, eu estou ajudando os moradores da cidade ao lado. Com as chuvas do mês passado várias pessoas perderam suas casas. Você ajuda as pessoas e o universo devolve essa ajuda de outra forma. E, quanto ao dinheiro, eu tenho o suficiente para viver bem para o resto da vida."

"Isso me faz sentir ainda pior." Aoba fechou os olhos e deixou que o restante de dignidade escapasse por aquele baixo suspiro. "Desculpe por falar essas coisas. Eu me sinto realmente um idiota."

"Você deveria ter dito no começo." A mão direita tocou seu rosto e os olhos cor de mel se abriram. "Eu não gosto quando você guarda essas coisas. E não quero que se sinta sozinho."

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu, colocando sua própria mão sobre a do amante. Seu peito estava muito mais leve. "Prometo que a partir de hoje eu direi se alguma coisa me afligir, por mais ridícula e embaraçosa que possa soar."

"Isso é bom." Mink voltou a vestir a expressão séria, fazendo-o sentir-se encrencado. "Você tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?"

"N-Não..."

"Ótimo."

As mãos seguraram suas pernas e Aoba precisou apertar os braços ou teria caído. O moreno levantou-se sem aviso, segurando-o no colo com extrema facilidade, como se ele não pesasse mais do que uma almofada.

"Então podemos ir finalmente para o quarto."

"O-O quê?! Mi-Mink!"

Seu rosto corou e ele praguejou durante todo o caminho, da sala ao quarto, pedindo para ser colocado no chão. O desejo, entretanto, só foi realizado quando já estavam no cômodo e o jovem de cabelos azulados sentiu o macio colchão em suas costas. Mink fechou a porta e aproximou-se da cama enquanto retirava o cinto.

Aoba engoliu seco, os olhos ainda molhados de lágrimas, ainda que seu corpo houvesse entendido imediatamente a situação. _Finalmente..._ Há pelo menos duas semanas eles não faziam sexo propriamente; o moreno o acordava, às vezes, no meio da noite, todavia, Aoba estava sonolento demais para realmente aproveitar._ E eu sou um homem! Eu tenho minhas necessidades..._

"Deixe-me ser claro," o amante deixou o cinto cair sobre o tapete e passou a abrir os botões da camisa. Os olhos cor de mel permaneceram fixos, não perdendo um movimento sequer, "eu ficarei em casa amanhã, então isso significa que esta noite eu _irei_ recuperar o tempo perdido."

Mink jogou a camisa para o lado enquanto apoiava um dos joelhos sobre o colchão, esticando a mão e puxando um dos braços do jovem de cabelos azulados, que deixou escapar um espontâneo grito de surpresa, deitando-se e arregalando os olhos ao notar o moreno sobre ele. _Ele é tão grande... Como um urso..._

Ele já tivera diversas oportunidades de notar as diferenças físicas. Mink era alto, costas e ombros largos. O restante de seu corpo era proporcional e Aoba sentia-se, como homem, um pouco humilhado, visto que ele era mais baixo, bem menos encorpado e, digamos, _favorecido_ que o amante em _certas_ áreas. _E a pele... eu amo a pele dele._ A pele morena em contraste com sua palidez era extremamente excitante quando seus corpos tornavam-se um.

A mão direita tocou seu rosto e as pontas dos dedos enxugaram os resquícios de lágrimas que estavam em seus cílios. Aquele contato direto o deixou ainda mais rubro, principalmente por saber o que eles fariam sobre aquela cama. Não demorou a que Mink descesse os botões e abrisse o pijama azul-escuro com extrema facilidade. Instinto fez Aoba tentar cobrir seu peitoral e tal atitude só pareceu incitá-lo ainda mais, pois o moreno passou a língua sobre os lábios, segurando-o pelo braço e virando-o em um único movimento.

A calça foi retirada com um puxão e Aoba cobriu a boca para não gritar. Seu coração batia rápido e forte em seu peito e sua pele estava arrepiada. No começo, quando o amante era um pouco menos, digamos, _civilizado_ durante o sexo, seu corpo lembrava-se das experiências passadas no Glitter. Suor frio escorria por suas costas e Mink precisava acalmá-lo, isso quando a noite simplesmente não terminava com cada um dormindo em um cômodo.

Hábito, paciência e uma dose extra de atenção e carinho transformaram aquelas noites em meras recordações de momentos ruins. Porém, o jovem de cabelos azulados descobriu que apreciava quando o moreno era um pouco mais exigente e menos gentil. Ele não gostava de violência pura e gratuita, mas as melhores noites passadas naquele quarto envolveram roupas sendo rasgadas, botões estourados e o amante possuindo-o incansavelmente até o dia seguinte.

Aquela seria mais uma _dessas_ noites e Aoba ansiava pelos toques, beijos e carícias que eram capazes de fazê-lo perder o controle. As mãos subiram por suas costas, retirando a blusa do pijama e deixando-o totalmente nu. Ele tentou virar-se, em uma vã tentativa de omitir sua nudez. Mink, claro, não permitiria, colocando-se sobre ele e mantendo-o na mesma posição. O toque do jeans contra sua pele o arrepiou, no entanto, foi o beijo em seu pescoço que o fez gemer. Ele foi acompanhado por uma rouca respiração que pareceu incendiar seu corpo. _Eu o quero. Eu o quero tanto..._

"M-Mink, es-espere..." A respiração em sua nuca tornou-se pesada e o amante sentou-se na beirada da cama totalmente contrariado.

"O quê?"

Aoba virou-se devagar, tentando ignorar que estava completamente sem roupas, semi-excitado e prestes a fazer um pedido sórdido. Mink sempre era o responsável pelas iniciativas sexuais, embora ele mesmo nunca fosse contra. Contudo, às vezes, Aoba gostaria de surpreendê-lo, mas temia ser considerado abusado ou oferecido demais.

"Eu também quero fazer isso... e-em você." Ele sentou-se na cama e fez o possível para manter o olhar sério. Era difícil.

Um estranho meio sorriso cruzou os finos lábios de Mink, que ergueu a mão e tocou uma de suas bochechas. Seus olhos se ergueram, encarando os olhos dourados e vendo muito mais que luxúria. O moreno ficou em pé, parando na beirada da cama e retirando a calça jeans e a roupa debaixo em uma proposital demora. O jovem de cabelos azulados não conseguiu disfarçar seu fascínio e sabia que vestia uma expressão idiota. _Ele é perfeito..._

"Você fica por cima..."

Mink arrastou-se para a cama, deitando-se e acomodando os travesseiros em sua nuca. A cintura de Aoba foi puxada e ele viu-se colocado sobre o colo, um joelho de cada lado e de costas. _Eu nunca fiz isso antes. _Seu corpo arrastou-se um pouco para trás e o moreno não demorou a acomodar-se entre suas pernas e levando o membro até a boca. O arrepio o fez gemer, entretanto, não havia tempo para admiração ou questionamentos. Havia um trabalho que somente ele poderia fazer e, diga-se de passagem, era um de seus momentos favoritos.

Aoba colocou uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha conforme abaixava a cabeça. A ereção entrou por sua boca, atingindo quase o fundo de sua garganta. A língua tocou a pele, umedecendo-a e deixando que se acostumasse à nova temperatura. Suas mãos masturbavam a base do membro e seus olhos se fecharam, focando-se na carícia. Os pelos em seus braços se arrepiaram e um gemido baixo escapou por entre os lábios. Mink praticamente devorava seu sexo, levando-o por inteiro em sua boca, e tornando difícil escolher o que lhe dava mais prazer, visto que o jovem de cabelos azulados adorava tê-lo entre seus lábios.

Aquela realização veio aos poucos, depois de algumas noites regadas a suor, gemidos e muito sexo. Até conhecê-lo, suas únicas experiências foram com mulheres e o número era insignificante para realmente contar, pelo menos quando o assunto não o seu _outro_ eu, uma versão bem mais amoral e depravada. O aprendizado real veio com Mink e ele surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que era uma pessoa sexual, ou melhor, que o amante o transformava em alguém capaz de sentir e oferecer prazer.

_A primeira vez, naquele clube... Aquele não era eu, mas ao mesmo tempo era. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe, a pouca luz, o cheiro de canela e a maneira como ele se moveu dentro de mim enquanto eu pedia que continuasse._ Aoba jamais assumiria tal coisa, todavia, não foram poucas as vezes que ele tocou-se ao lembrar-se daquela noite ou das passadas no Glitter.

"Mi-Mink..." A ereção saiu momentaneamente de sua boca e ele gemeu mais alto do que gostaria.

"Hm?" O rosto virou-se um pouco, o suficiente para ver o que acontecia.

"Is-Isso..." O jovem de cabelos azulados sentiu os joelhos cederem. Daquele ângulo era possível ver claramente seu pré-orgasmo pingar sobre o abdômen de seu amante. "E-Eu me sinto estranho."

"Eu estou te machucando?"

"N-Não... mas é diferente."

"É novo, eu adicionei novas ervas à pomada."

_O que eu sou? Uma cobaia?!_ Aoba sentiu quando a língua tocou sua entrada, penetrando-a sem resguardo. Aquela carícia não era inédita, mas seu quadril pareceu diferente quando um dos dedos o penetrou para prepará-lo. O cheiro de mel vindo da pomada lubrificante era velho conhecido, porém, havia algo diferente naquela mistura.

_Essa situação me faz lembrar quando Mink adicionou uma erva afrodisíaca ao óleo lubrificante. Eu nunca desejei tanto aquele homem, e me sinto envergonhado todas as vezes que recordo os absurdos que pedi que ele fizesse comigo..._ Seu corpo tornou-se quente, e o calor parecia vir de sua entrada, alastrando-se para as demais partes. O próprio membro latejava e sua garganta tornou-se seca.

Ele voltou ao que fazia, disposto a terminar seu trabalho. Mink tinha uma tolerância maior, no entanto, não era muito difícil provocá-lo. A língua passou a circular a cabeça da ereção antes de envolvê-la mais uma vez em sua boca. O gosto do pré-orgasmo o fez sorrir, sentindo-se satisfeito por ser capaz de agradar aquele homem; seus movimentos se tornaram mais precisos e constantes enquanto dois dedos penetravam sua entrada, mesmo que Aoba fizesse o possível para manter-se concentrado. Não era justo que somente ele aproveitasse.

Contudo, foi o próprio moreno que pôs fim à tortura.

Mink retirou os dedos e arrastou-se para cima, sentando-se e empurrando o corpo de Aoba para frente. A ereção saiu de sua boca a contragosto e ele virou o rosto, lançando uma expressão séria, que foi recebida por um meio sorriso. O moreno havia se ajoelhado e umedeceu os lábios antes de segurar o quadril com ambas as mãos. Aoba juntou as sobrancelhas, entretanto, não teve tempo de entender sua própria situação.

O gemido soou alto, rouco e jamais seria capaz de transmitir o que ele realmente sentiu quando Mink o penetrou. Recebê-lo era sempre trabalhoso, embora a dor inicial fosse apreciada. Todavia, dessa vez o que chamou sua atenção não foi o desconforto natural de algo grande tentando invadir um local limitado, mas o estranho calor que subiu por seu corpo, esquentando-o por inteiro.

_O-O que é isso? Eu sinto como se estivesse em chamas._ Mink era bom de cama e nenhum movimento era incerto ou desperdiçado. As mãos em sua cintura se tornaram apertadas e a segunda estocada foi mais funda, invadindo-o completamente e fazendo-o esconder o rosto na roupa de cama. _Oh... isso é bom... muito bom._

"A-Ah... Min... Mink..."

Ele sentia seu corpo mover-se para frente e para trás. O som da cama rangendo misturava-se aos baixos gemidos do amante, arrepiando-o. O moreno havia encontrado seu ritmo, e as estocadas eram rápidas e profundas. Aoba sentia como se estivesse sendo aberto por dentro e preenchido por uma brasa incapaz de machucá-lo, apenas fazê-lo ansiar por mais.

As mãos que apertavam sua cintura passaram a subir por suas costas, contornando a cintura e voltando a apertar seu quadril. Os toques o arrepiavam e o pré-orgasmo começava a pingar com mais frequência. Ele conhecia aqueles sinais e sabia que seria uma questão de minutos até atingir o clímax.

Os minutos transformaram-se em meros segundos quando o Mink inclinou-se sobre ele, apoiando seu peitoral nas pálidas costas e passando a acariciar seus mamilos. Aoba pediu incontáveis vezes para que parasse, porém, o moreno estava surdo aos seus pedidos. Os dedos circulavam a pele rosada e apertavam os mamilos, arrancando espasmos de dor e prazer.

Seu sexo implorava atenção, no entanto, ele estava ocupado demais apertando a roupa de cama e infelizmente seu cérebro só conseguia se focar nas provocações que acompanhavam as fortes e profundas estocadas. A língua de Mink tocou sua orelha esquerda, mordendo-a levemente; os gemidos baixos e roucos entravam por sua mente e se alastravam por seu corpo. Era demais. Não havia como alguém suportar aquelas provocações.

O clímax aconteceu sem que Aoba precisasse se tocar. O gemido que deixou seus lábios foi alto e necessitado, enquanto chamava pelo nome do amante em uma sórdida mistura entre gemidos e suspiros. Seu corpo automaticamente quis cair sobre a cama, contudo, duas grandes mãos o impediram. O moreno voltou a se ajoelhar, puxando o quadril para cima e mostrando que a noite não havia acabado. _N-Não... eu não posso... É-É muito..._

As estocadas pareciam mais fortes devido à sensibilidade e seus músculos tornavam os movimentos mais difíceis, embora Mink parecesse satisfeito com o nível de dificuldade. Os gemidos soavam mais altos e pelo ritmo Aoba desconfiou que o moreno também estivesse muito próximo do ápice.

Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto e pingou sobre o lençol. Ele havia apoiado os cotovelos na cama e, sem precisar esconder a face, sua voz ecoava pelo quarto todas as vezes que o amante o invadia. _Como eu senti falta disso... o cheiro de Mink, seu gosto, seus toques... como suportei três semanas de privação?_

O jovem de cabelos azulados precisou trincar os dentes quando o ritmo aumentou. Mink sempre se movia com mais pressa quando estava próximo do orgasmo, entretanto, era difícil manter a sanidade naqueles momentos. Sexo entre eles significava uma experiência nova todas as vezes e dificilmente os dois estavam na mesma página, portanto, quando o moreno se aliviava, Aoba já estava novamente excitado.

Sua voz ecoou mais alta e ele apertou um pouco mais os músculos de sua entrada, apenas para provocá-lo. A ação surtiu efeito no instante seguinte e Mink puxou seu quadril para trás uma última vez, penetrando-o com o dobro de força.

Aoba sorriu e então foi sua vez de umedecer os lábios. O calor do clímax dentro dele o fez imaginar o quão sujo ele ficaria naquela noite, tendo certeza de que Mink manteria sua palavra de possuí-lo incansavelmente para recuperar os dias em que eles mal se viram. _Eu provavelmente perderei a consciência, como sempre acontece, e acordarei dolorido e imprestável amanhã. _

O prospecto de tal futuro arrepiou sua pele. Ele mal poderia esperar por isso.

**x**

"Não."

"Como eu disse, não custa nad—"

"Não."

"Mink! Ouça só por um momento, eu p—"

"Não."

Ele procurou alguma coisa para atirar naquele que caminhava em sua direção, mas todas as almofadas estavam sendo usadas por seu corpo: duas na altura das costas e outras duas embaixo de seu quadril. A xícara foi oferecida e Aoba a segurou enquanto praguejava. Mink ergueu suas pernas, sentando-se no sofá e colocando-as sobre o colo.

"Você tem sorte de eu estar nesse estado. Se eu estivesse bem eu usaria força para te convencer."

"Você fala como se a culpa fosse minha." O moreno ajeitou os óculos de leitura e abriu o livro. "Permita-me lembrá-lo que só fomos tão longe na noite passada porque _você_ pediu."

Aoba mordeu o lábio inferior, pegando sua xícara de café e bebendo-a. O líquido desceu quente e ideal por sua garganta, afastando qualquer resquício de frio. Aquela manhã estava gelada, com direito a céu nublado e ventos capazes de fazer com que os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem. _Eu me sinto exausto..._

Ele havia despertado de maneira usual naquela manhã: seu corpo se enrolava em uma bola, escondendo-se embaixo dos cobertores e permanecendo ali por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para um breve cochilo preguiçoso. Sua mão então tatearia o outro lado da cama, encontrando somente o vazio que anunciaria um solitário dia. Todavia, quando sua mão foi esticada, ela sentiu a pele quente e os músculos do abdômen de Mink. Os olhos se abriram, enxergando apenas o escuro dos cobertores, porém, seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso e seu corpo arrastou-se para o lado, encaixando-se ao do moreno.

"Bom dia." As palavras soaram abafadas enquanto seu rosto estava afundado nos cabelos castanhos. Eles cheiravam à primavera, embora estivessem no outono.

"Bom dia." A resposta soou rouca e uma grande mão desceu por suas costas, acariciando a pele com uma agradável gentileza.

Eles ficaram naquele momento por algum tempo, até Mink levantar-se vestindo uma calça negra de flanela, que era parte de seu pijama. O jovem de cabelos azulados sabia que não conseguiria colocar-se pé sozinho, visto que cintura para baixo ele estava completamente inútil.

"Eu vou encher a banheira, espere deitado."

E deitado Aoba permaneceu.

Os olhos fixos na porta e esperando pacientemente o moreno surgir para ajudá-lo a tomar banho. Aquele tipo de situação não era rara, e uma parte dele se acostumara ao constrangimento de ter outra pessoa auxiliando-o para algo tão básico. _As primeiras vezes foram vergonhosas, mas agora já não me importo que ele me veja sem roupa. É parte culpa dele se estou neste estado deplorável. _

Mink apareceu alguns minutos depois e o segurou no colo sem dificuldades. Aoba afundou na banheira cheia de espuma, sentindo o cheiro das ervas que ajudavam seu corpo a se recuperar com rapidez. A calça escura foi retirada e o moreno também entrou na banheira, sentando-se atrás e trazendo-o em seus braços.

Por algum tempo os amantes permaneceram em silêncio dentro da banheira. O ritmo da respiração de Mink relaxava-o e Aoba fechou os olhos enquanto aproveitava aquele agradável instante de intimidade e carinho. O moreno era sempre o primeiro a sair, deixando-o sozinho para banhar-se com privacidade, ainda mais por terem exagerado na noite anterior; no entanto, ele estava do lado de fora quando Aoba o chamava, enxugando-o e ajudando-o a se vestir.

Ele foi carregado até a sala e colocado sobre o sofá com gentileza. Mink seguiu para a cozinha e o jovem de cabelos azulados manteve-se deitado, despertando Ren de seu sono e conversando com os Allmates. Do cômodo ao lado o moreno perguntava o que ele queria em seu café, recebendo respostas esporádicas e monossilábicas. Em determinado momento Aoba disse que iria com ele no dia seguinte para ajudar na construção da casa e, ainda que as negativas de Mink já fossem esperadas, aquela teimosia o fez quase beber toda a xícara de café.

"Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você comer?" A pergunta foi feita sem tirar os olhos do grosso livro.

"Não, obrigado."

Aoba inclinou-se à frente, ignorando a dor intensa em seu quadril e a fraqueza de suas pernas. Mink ergueu os olhos, contudo, permaneceu imóvel até mesmo quando o livro foi retirado de suas mãos e fechado sem preocupação com a marcação da página. O jovem de cabelos azulados sentou-se sobre seu colo e manteve a habitual expressão decidida.

"Não importa o que você diga, eu irei com você."

"Não, não irá."

"Eu vou! Eu não vou ficar mais sozinho nesta casa, Mink. É... solitário, e triste e..."

O dedo indicador foi pousado em seus lábios, calando-o imediatamente.

"O trabalho acabou. A casa está praticamente pronta, mas minha parte está terminada."

"Oh..." Aoba surpreendeu-se com a resposta. Ele estivera tão decidido a contra-argumentar até obter um "sim" que não sabia ao certo o que dizer. "Mas minha decisão se mantém. Quando uma situação similar aparecer eu não ficarei para trás."

"Não há necessidade para você p—"

"Eu sei. Eu sei que não posso fazer muito por você, mas o mínimo já me deixaria feliz. Você disse que não devo me preocupar com dinheiro, ou cuidar da casa ou nada, mas nós estamos juntos agora, não?" As mãos se esticaram e seguraram o rosto do moreno. Os óculos o deixavam estranhamente charmoso, o que era ruim para seu fraco coração. "Eu faço parte dessa sua segunda vida, certo? Então me permita caminhar ao seu lado e te apoiar quando for preciso. Eu prometo que não atrapalharei."

As palavras surpreenderam Mink, pois seus olhos se arregalaram por um breve instante. O jovem de cabelos azulados sentiu as mãos subirem por suas costas e sua testa curvou-se um pouco, encostando-se ao largo ombro. Um grande e satisfeito sorriso cruzou seus lábios, ainda que seu coração estivesse batendo rápido pela inusitada confissão. _Eu ainda não tenho coragem de dizer algumas coisas, exceto em momentos como esse. Espero que, com o tempo, essa linha imaginária entre nós desapareça e que Mink também possa se abrir para mim, compartilhando seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos. Eu gostaria disso..._

Os óculos foram erguidos e seus lábios se encontraram. As mãos ao redor de seu corpo tornaram-se mais apertadas quando as línguas se esbarraram e foi com certo malabarismo que Aoba deixou os óculos na parte alta do sofá. Suas mãos desceram até a nuca, sentindo os macios fios castanhos e acariciando-os. O beijo não era eufórico ou exaustivo e as línguas se moviam sem pressa. _Nós fizemos um pouco de tudo ontem à noite, mas mal tivemos a chance de nos beijarmos propriamente. Eu senti falta desses lábios..._

Aoba sentiu-se virado e suas costas tocaram novamente as almofadas. Os olhos cor de mel se abriram e seu coração pulou uma batida. O riso que deixou sua boca foi genuíno e ele puxou Mink, abraçando-o com força. _Meus dias solitários finalmente chegaram ao fim._ Partiu dele a iniciativa para um novo beijo, que foi retribuído prontamente e com certa pressa e necessidade.

A certeza em seu coração de que tudo ficaria bem se tornou ainda mais forte quando ele deitou-se e seus olhos se abriram; por um rápido e quase imaginário segundo ele viu um sorriso nos lábios de Mink, que brilhava muito mais do que o Sol em um dia de verão. E, talvez, aquele quase inexistente sorriso poderia algum dia se transformar em uma alta e sonora gargalhada.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Primeira fanfic de DRAMAtical Murder postada /o/

Imaginem minha surpresa quando, no fim de semana que decido postar esta oneshot, eles anunciam o anime? Sim, foi pura coincidência! E o que nos resta é torcer para que o anime não seja um fiasco como foi TogaInu, embora eu tenha certeza de que eles irão seguir a true route e não teremos BL nenhum.

Bem, este é meu primeiro trabalho no fandom e a experiência foi bem interessante, visto que nunca havia escrito nada utilizando jogos como base. Depois que terminei o jogo eu me senti na obrigação de rascunhar alguma coisa e obviamente não poderia escolher outro personagem além do Mink para iniciar minha empreitada. Sei que grande parte do fandom não gosta do personagem, mas para mim isso é indiferente. A route dele é minha favorita por ser a mais realista em matéria de conflitos emocionais, além de ter os elementos perfeitos para ótimos dramas.

Como mencionei, esta é minha primeira fanfic, porém, não será a última. Tenho uma do Clear terminada, mas esperarei um pouco para postá-la. Pretendo escrever alguma coisa com o Koujaku e o Noiz e postar conforme intercalo com outros fandom.

Agradeço por lerem até aqui!


End file.
